Dagian Is Back
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: Lass has always missed his best friend, Dagian, but what if keeping him hidden from the Chase means losing their trust? Chapter 7 is rated M for a drop of lemon.
1. A Comeback

**Hey guys! This is my first GC Fanfic which includes my OC, Dagian.**

**Dagian: Yay! You finally add me to a GC Fanfic**

**Me: Don't get your hopes up..**

**Dagian: What do you mean?**

**Me: Two words, Death, Scene**

**Dagian: O.O ...What da'...**

It was a bright afternoon for the Chase as they all woke up. Amy and Arme went right to cooking breakfast as the others began to do their daily tasks. Elesis was trying to chop Ronan into pieces as Ronan was running for his life. Zero, Dio, and Ley were all in their room doing who knows what. Sieghart was too lazy to wake up. Mari was spending the day working on her latest project. Lire was at the shooting range. Ryan and Jin were training. Last but not least was Lass, who was at the highest balcony of the castle, staring off into as far as they eye can see.

For Lass today was not a cheerful day. This day was his friend's birthday. His best friend's birthday. The memories of his best friend were bloody ones. The two were always assigned to kill someone. It was always one plan they stuck to. Lass killed the target while he stayed on recon, killing anyone who could thwart the assassination plot. Lass sighed. "Dagian, where are you?" he muttered.

Something passed by the corner of his eye, but Lass chose to ignore it, thinking it was some bird. Suddenly he heard a call from the castle. "Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Arme's voice exclaimed. Lass, hoping Arme baked some cherry pie, dashed over to the kitchen in a heartbeat. His fortune was granted, Arme did make cherry pie! 'Cherry pie!" Lass exclaimed, grabbing a knife and a plate to chow down on the pie. Amy got in his way. "Lass! Save this one for the others for once!" she exclaimed. Lass looked behind him to see Ronan, Elesis, Ryan, and Sieghart, all shooting glares at him.

"Fine, but I will get cherry pie..." Lass muttered, walking over to his seat next to Arme's seat. The others filled in their seats too as Amy and Arme set breakfast on the table. The others began to engage themselves in a conversation.

"The Knight Master said that we have to investigate Kaze'aze's Castle." Ronan said, grabbing the attention of everyone, especially Lass. "Why?" Elesis asked, curious. "There have been reports of some kind of group there who all are..." Ronan didn't finish his sentence. "What? Tell me!" Lass demanded. Ronan was a bit silent at first, but then chose to respond. "They are assassins, who all have their 4th job like you Lass...Reports say that their armor looks exactly like yours, except that they describe the armor looking black...[Guys not being racist here!]" he finished.

Everyone stared at Lass, growing suspicious about something. "But it can't be Lass right?" Sieghart questioned concernedly. The room was silent. "Of course it can't, but Lass may have some relations to them." Knight Master's voice stated. The entire room turned around in surprise to see the Knight Master. Then they all shot glares at Lass, even Arme. "Lass, do you know anything that rings a bell to this report?" Knight Master questioned. Lass was silent.

It could be anything. That group could be anyone, and just because they were assassins like him didn't mean that he had relations to them. But still, something did ring a bell. Dagian could be in that group. After all, he went missing after the Chase freed him and Lass from Kaze'aze's control. Lass worried. He never told the Chase about Dagian, and if he tells them now, they may lose some trust in him. Not to mention if Dagian is in the group and the group causes any trouble, Dagian will be in trouble. He had to choose between friends from his new life and his friend from old life.

"No." Lass said calmly. At first all of the members had looks of suspicion on their faces, but seeing his calm face, they seemed to have accepted the lie. The Knight Master gave him a cold and hard stare until she left the room. Everyone resumed to breakfast, but kept their glances towards Lass from time to time.

Lass acted calm, until he noticed something again at the corner of his eye. Mere coincidence? Hardly. The assassin decided to excuse himself after rapidly finishing breakfast, which raised some more suspicion among the Chasers. He walked right back to the highest balcony of the castle, keeping his Nadochi ready near his hand for any incoming attacks.

Lass suddenly realized that someone was watching him from a distance. He scanned the trees carefully from his position. There were a few areas which could have been perfect hiding places, but that would be too obvious. Lass rapidly jumped up in the air, dodging a kunai heading straight for him. His attacker rapidly approached him.

The attacker wore armor very similar to Lass's, except that it was dark black and he had a distinct tattoo on his arm. His Nadochi was silver and had symbols carved into it. His face was covered by a mask, but the mask was a bit familiar. The most familiar thing was the hair. The hair was jet black and was kept in a style. The style was Dagian's style.

"Dagian?" Lass questioned, trying to believe that he was in nothing other than a weird dream. Dagian nodded. "So Lass. You've gotten taller since I last saw you!" he said, removing his mask. "Dagian! I meet you for the first time in years and that's all you can say?" Lass exclaimed. But he wished he hadn't said it so loud, because he began to hear footsteps. Someone was coming! "Lass, I need to tell you something later. Looks like now is not a good time. Remember, the owl comes at night.." Dagian said before he disappeared into the breeze.

"Lass? Lass?" Arme's voice said as the mage walked up to Lass. "Who were you talking to?" she questioned with a tone of suspicion. "Uh, no one." Lass replied, keeping his face calm. Arme at first stared at him. "Fine, but you better not be lieing..." she said with a hint of anger. "Why would I ever lie to you?" Lass replied with a smile as he placed his arm around her neck.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Me: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2. Do any of you wonder what Dagian meant when he said, "The owl comes at night"? Well it'll all be answered now!**

**Dagian: -Sigh- What do I do before I die?..."."**

**Me: Dagian?**

**Dagian: -Moaning- Why did you do this to me?...**

**Me: Dagian, look listen to me.**

**Dagian: I won't. I will do anything I want to before I die.**

**Me: DAGIAN! LISTEN TO ME!**

**Dagian:...O.O**

**Me: I was using that as a threat, I didn't mean that I would make you die...**

**Dagian: Oh...well uh you're cool about the fact that I summoned back Kaze'aze to kill you? I did that because of my "I want to do anything I want before I die!" thing.**

**Me:...What?**

**Dagian: Nothing...nothing...**

Lass was extremely patient, and everyone in the Chase knew that. His patient was being put to the test now. It has been sometime during midnight since he had been waiting for Dagian. Dagian said, "The owl comes at night.". That was the code for him coming at night. Lass spent the time thinking about old memories, but soon he got worried. He thought about everything that happened today. Everyone seemed to act suspicious towards him, even Arme.

Arme wouldn't even take her goodnight kiss from Lass, which kind of hurt his feelings. Elesis eyed him during the training sessions. Jin seemed to stay closer to Amy the second he came near her. Lire avoided him the entire day. Ronan and Sieghart eyed him closely for the rest of the day. Zero barely looked at him since the entire time he was wandering somewhere. Dio seemed to eye him suspiciously, as if sensing his feelings. Ley acted a bit normal, but Lass could see the face of suspicion underneath her. The only person who acted normal, truly normal, was Ryan. He didn't have a hint of suspicion. Lass had thoughts of telling him about Dagian, but shrugged them off for later.

Suddenly wind blew past his face. The wind went past his face at an extremely fast speed. A bit too fast. No wonder, it was Dagian. The dark haired boy suddenly appeared in front of him. It was so fast Lass nearly had a heart attack, and he never had a chance of getting a heart attack.

"Hey Lass." Dagian greeted, sheathing the his Nadochi. Lass nodded and bowed. Dagian was always some sort of role model to Lass. "Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Lass suddenly blurted out. Dagian smiled at first. "It's...hard to tell...At first I ran away after Kaze'aze was defeated by your new friends. Then I traveled around Ellia, stealing food and money for a living. After 2 months, I met 3 assassins who needed some training. They became my pupils, and then we formed the Cross Slashers." he explained. Lass stared at him, trying to believe what he just heard. The Cross Slashers? They could have been the group that was reported in Kaze'aze's castle.

"Did you and your group go to Kaze'aze's castle recently?" Lass questioned, unsure about the answer Dagian was going to give. "Yes..." Dagian replied. It all came to Lass as a shock. But he couldn't just tell anyone about this. Suddenly, Dagian grabbed Lass's arm. Lass, unsure and using his ninja instincts, drew out his Nadochi. Dagian was a bit surprised. "What's wrong? We gotta leave now!" he exclaimed, trying his best to keep his voice down. Both of the assassins remained silent. Their silence spoke words. Lass had to choose on whether to join the Cross Slashers, or stay with the Chase.

Lass went through a mental war. One side was the Chase. The other side was the Cross Slashers. The two began to kill each other until only the leaders were left, and the leaders had no weapons. Therefore the war couldn't be decided. He held up his left hand, putting up his index finger. Dagian nodded, and dashed straight out of the window.


	3. Betrayal

It was another bright day for the entire team, except Lass. The assassin approached the breakfast table, which was already full with the other members eating their breakfast. He sat down next to Arme and proceeded to chow down on a slice of cherry pie and some toast. He wasn't focused on anything but what happened last night. Dagian told him that he had to make a choice. Either join him, or stay with the Chase. He made it sound so simple, as if he didn't care about what Lass was thinking and about his new friends. Lass shrugged the idea off, but a frown appeared on his face. He had no idea on what the team was talking about until he caught a few important words.

"Okay everybody! Knight Master has ordered that we leave for Kaze'aze's castle, today at noon! Okay?" Elesis exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention except Lass's. Everyone nodded except Lass, which bought a few more glances of suspicion. "Okay Lass?" Elesis said, getting Lass's attention. Lass finally diverted his attention. "Um..ok..." he muttered, standing to up to head to his room.

"Where are you going?" questioned a curious Arme questioned. Lass turned around. He was caught off guard. "My..room?" he replied. Ronan shook his head disapprovingly. "No no no! We all must go to the training room now to get ready! Then we'll take an hour to rest starting from 11 A.M.!" he concluded, gaining approving nods. The entire team ran off to the training room, leaving behind Lass who walked over to the training room.

The assassin had too many thoughts on his mind. All led to the same roadblock, would he join Dagian, or would he stay with the Chase? It all confused him. At first he was going to fall into tears, hoping for a loving and caring person like Arme to talk it over with him, but he held back. He couldn't let any tears out. He had never cried in his life for years. Arme also had placed a roadblock of distrust between herself and Lass. Now what he was going to do was uncertain, so he decided to go along with the circumstances. He finally stepped foot into the training room.

Jin was meditating and practicing different fighting techniques. Amy was acting as a cheerleader, providing a boost of moral to everyone. Arme was trying out some simple spells on a dummy as Elesis, who seemed to be serious from the look on her eyes, constantly hacked and slashed at dummies and thankfully, nonhuman targets. Ronan did the same as Elesis, but made sure he wasn't getting in her way, knowing the consequences. Lire was aiming at several targets as Ryan constantly hacked at nothing, trying to keep in sync with his combos. Dio seemed to have constantly been slashing trees with his scythe, much to Ryan's anger. Zero was talking to his Grandark and testing out some moves like Bleeding Gash, making sure he conducted them far away from everyone. Ley was trying out spells as Sieghart was keeping a diligent eye around the place and kept on slashing at a few wandering animals who had an unfortunate fate of crossing his path. Last but no least was Mari, who was trying out many of her new inventions, including a machine which could generate more Mana, or strength, for the team when they needed it.

After greeting everyone with a silent nod he made a few rapid runs around the hundreds of trees surrounding the edges of the castle. He always did that to keep up with his speed. Then he continued his regular training routine, aiming and throwing kounais with 100% accuracy at small and direct targets. He passed by Arme, who seemed to try not to look at his face. Throughout the training, he noticed a few suspicious glares from Sieghart.

Then it suddenly came. A jolt of electricity spread through him. Not emotionally, but physically. He stopped dead at his tracks, only seeing a triumphant Sieghart, Elesis, and Ronan along with an Arme whose face was struck with guilt. It all came through Lass in a heartbeat. Arme had electrocuted him with a spell. But he couldn't think anything else, for he collapsed before saying a few words. "Why Arme?..." he muttered.

* * *

><p>Lass finally opened his eyes. He tried to realize where he was. He was in...a cell! He tried to move his arms, but they were pinned to the wall. All of his kunais were gone and so was his Nadochi. At first he couldn't remember anything, but a wave of memories rushed into his head. What he especially remembered, was being electrocuted by Arme. His mind did some thinking. The entire time it was a trap! He glanced at a clock which happened to be just a bit over his shoulder. It was 2:30. That meant that the missions the Chase was supposed to take was a lie. A well devised lie formulated by none other than the Chase themselves. Suddenly, he realized something else. His head felt like it was being pounded against the wall. He realized that he was bleeding profusely from his head.<p>

"Oh my god! Lass it's bleeding so much!" a familiar voice exclaimed. It was none other than Arme. The mage's face was filled with worry and guilt. She stepped up to Lass, staring at his defeated face, staring into his deep eyes which were filled with hate, misery, pain, and the feeling of being betrayed. She began to heal the wound in his head. Lass struggled to stop her. He finally kicked Arme away, causing her face to be filled with despair. "Lass...please...at least let me heal the wound.." she managed to say despite her tears. Lass grudgingly allowed her to continue. The mage rapidly continued, stopping the bleeding and the marks on his hands because of the electrocution. Once in a while, she glanced at Lass's face, but the assassin turned away.

"Arme. You've healed the wound enough. Now we have to talk to him." the Knight Master's voice ordered. Arme sadly turned away from Lass and walked over to the Knight Master, who was there along with the entire Chase. The Knight Master approached Lass, having a stern look on her face. Lass knew what was coming. He knew it all along since he had recovered. "Who and where is Dagian?" she questioned.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys! I finished Chapter 3 about a half an hour ago and I got nothin' to do so I decided to continue it again! I think it'll be short...**

Lass was silent. The entire team stared at him with cold eyes. How they knew about Dagian, that information was out of his reach, unless he decided to ask. "B-b-but how do you know about Dagian?..." he questioned nervously. "We heard your conversation with him last night. Now answer my question!" The Knight Master replied in a angry tone. Lass continued with silence. Then Sieghart stepped up. "Tell us or you'll regret not telling us..." he said, pointing his sword at him. The Knight Master shook her head disapprovingly, making Sieghart put away his sword.

Then, as if sensing that Lass was in shock at the rapid pace this all was going in, the Knight Mater's face became lighter. "I understand this is hard on you. We'll check up on you tomorrow..." she stated, walking out of the cell. The entire team had one last look at him and walked out. All except Arme. The mage approached the assassin cautiously as if he had his weapons.

"Lass...please listen to me..." she muttered, resting her hand on Lass's hand. Lass stayed silent, trying his best to face away. "No...no...no Arme..." he said, ready to burst into total anger. the mage continued to try to coax him down, but it all just built up Lass's anger on the fact that he was betrayed. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore. His anger was lava in a volcano, which was trying to push out. It finally did. "NO ARME! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST USE ME? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST USE ME FOR YOUR HAPPINESS, THROW ME AWAY, THEN PATCH ME UP AGAIN FOR YOUR OWN SAKE?" he exclaimed, but soon regretted it, realizing the damage he had done with only words. Arme's eyes were full of tears. She soon ran off, leaving behind the echos of her sobs.

Lass felt guilty himself. Arme was only trying to talk to him and try to explain him something. She was probably on her side the entire time. Arme was only trying to help, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing. He soon tried to sleep, knowing that everything was going to be tough the next day, and also thought that maybe Arme would realize that he made a mistake and would come back to him tomorrow. Too bad he was wrong...

* * *

><p>The next day Lass woke up again, finding that he was fortunately released from his chains, but was still locked up in a cell. "Probably Arme..." he muttered. He rested on the cold hard ground, trying to take his mind of the hunger. Soon he began to hear the pattering of footsteps. At first he thought they were Arme's, but he realized that they were the footsteps of two people.<p>

It was Ryan and Lire. Lire held a plate with a slice of cherry pie and toast. Ryan opened the door slowly and left the plate on the floor cautiously. Lass kept silent as he grabbed the plate, slowly eating its contents. "Lass. We need to talk." the druid finally managed to say. Lass stared at him. "It's about Arme..." Ryan continued, taking Lass's silence as a yes. Lass was even more concerned now.

"Lass...what did you say to her? She rushed to her room after visiting you and just burst into tears. It took hours to let us in. Let alone her breakfast! She has been in a sad mood the entire time, refusing to talk to us. When she is alone, she starts to cry and keep on muttering your name!" Lire exclaimed, filling in Lass with everything. Lass took everything in shock. He felt himself go onto the road of guilt. "Where is she?..." Lass questioned.

"Right here." Arme's voice replied.


	5. Run, Now!

**Hey guys! I'm finally gonna work on the next Chapter of the story. I had almost no time today. First, I went outside to eat Taco Bell. Then I had to finish my homework because I will be real busy with other stuff during the weekend, and trust me, my homework is loads and loads. Finally, I read the new Chapter of one of my favorite Generator Rex Fanfics, Her Eyes His Heart.**

Lass diverted his attention to Arme standing right behind Lire and Ryan. They all were surprised as Arme opened the cell door. "We better leave...let's leave those two with each other..." Lire said, gesturing Ryan to get out. Ryan understood that Lass and Arme needed some alone time and the two exited the room.

"Arme..." Lass muttered under his breath, standing up immediately. Arme stared at his eyes as Lass did the same. "I...I'm sorry for everything I said...I just didn't know how to deal with the situation then...It was all so sudden and...well you understand..." he said, trying to get back Arme. Arme stared back at him. "Oh I understand Lass, but I'm not sorry about everything that happened...I don't think that...we can stay together anymore..." she stated.

Lass's whole world broke into dozens of pieces. What he dreaded came true. Arme was breaking up with him. "But..." Lass stopped as Arme began to turn around and head back out of the cell. He rapidly gripped her arm. "Arme...please! It was my fault. It is all my damn fault! I didn't mean to..." he said the last of his begging as Arme released herself from his grip and walked out of the cell, locking the cold hard steel bars.

He couldn't take it. He began to slam his head into the wall. "Damn me! Damn myself!" he kept on yelling. He couldn't take it. Everything that happened was his fault. His fault only. He didn't know what to do now. If he didn't keep Dagian a secret, he would have been able to introduce Dagian to the team! Then nothing would've happened. He never would've been locked up and he wouldn't have said all those things to Arme. Then he realized what he had to do. If the entire Chase hated him, then he would hate him. Even Arme. He gulped at the thought, but then kept telling himself that Arme was no more to him. No more to him than an enemy. Now if the Chase hated him, he would then rejoice with new friends. With Dagian and his group.

But now one thought puzzled him. How was he going to escape from the cell? And how would he get to Dagian? He would either have to wait for Dagian to make some move, or either he had to make his own escape. As if some mystical force heard his thoughts, the Knight Master, Sieghart, and Ronan came in. They were all a bit surprised at the sight of the corner of Lass's head being soaked in blood. Arme healed Lass, so there wasn't a mark on him since yesterday. How he got a serious wound was a question to them, but they continued with what they were going to do.

"Okay Lass. We need you to come with us." the Knight Master said, gesturing him to get up. Lass, who was extremely cautious, slowly got up. "Don't worry. We'll give you back your weapons. Then we'll have to talk with you..." she stated, removing some worry from Lass's head. The assassin followed the three as they guided him out of the cell and soon into the main floor. The entire Chase was staring at him, as if they were staring at a person who was guilty of murder. They were also staring at the wound on his head, which got even Arme surprised. Lire and Ryan were wondering about what happened between him and Arme ever since they left the cell.

Then the Knight Mater gestured him to a seat. Then she and the others sat in seats. Then she handed him his weapons, including all of his Kunais. "First of all, how did you get that wound?" she questioned. Everyone stared at the wound, then Arme. Arme, who was frantically worried and trying to resist the urge to rush over to Lass and heal his wound, proclaimed in self defense, "I barely did anything! I just talked to him! Nothing else!". The others sighed in relief then diverted their attention back to Lass.

"Not as if it matters to you..." Lass retorted, much to everyone's silent shock. They began to thought that Lass was having some serious trust issues. Of course he was. Being betrayed by your only friends is not something which keeps your trust in them. "Stop trying to snap back Lass. Now answer my question." the Knight Master ordered. The whole room was quiet. Lass didn't want to tell anyone the reason why. If he did, something bad would probably happen to him. Then something came through his mind like an arrow. Why didn't he think of it before?

Suddenly, he gripped his Nadochi and leaped out of his seat to the far end of the room by the door in lightning speed. The entire room engaged in attack stance. But they still didn't want to hurt Lass. "Lass! Calm down..." Arme exclaimed, losing the battle against the irresistible urge to help Lass.

"NO! Stay back, or else I will kill myself..." Lass exclaimed, shocking everyone in the room. They all stepped back a bit, but Arme couldn't resist. She began to run over to Lass, but stopped as soon as Lass began to let the blade stab his heart, stopping it just a centimeter from his armor. Then he slowly opened the door and began to run with lightning fast speed. He would have used his skill which made him invisible at first, but decided to save it for emergencies.

"Get ready Dagian..." he muttered, proceeding past the many halls of the castle.


	6. A New Life

**Continuing the story now...I'm kinda liking how this story is going... And by the way, IT'S SNOWING RIGHT NOW IN NEW YORK! YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! ON OCTOBER 29,2011 AT ABOUT 11:30 P.M., A SNOW STORM IS STARTED! YAYZ! Gonna have some fun! [After I finish this Chapter] I think I'll make it romantic cause Lass and Arme are like one of the best couples of GC to me...**

Dagian was a silent assassin. He never talked to people who he thought of as strangers, but talked to his only friends and teammates. Now he was currently on his rescue mission. He knew that Lass was already on his way to the highest balcony of the castle, where he met him.

The mission had to be quick. Judging Lass, he would be up there in 5 seconds or less. The assassin held a good grip on his dark plated Nadochi and leaped from tree to tree, going to higher reaches every second. Finally, he caught a glimpse of the white haired assassin with blue armor. Lass was probably in trouble, because he was tightly holding up his Nadochi. Then he began to see the entire Chase beginning to surround him. He sped up his pace, pouncing onto the balcony right beside Lass. The entire Chase was shocked by his appearance. "Long time no see..." Dagian said. "Looks like you have a situation...What we need is a code Hoss." he remarked.

Lass was shocked by Dagian's thinking. Why would they need a code Hoss? It puzzled him, but since Dagian was a better assassin then him, he decided what he had to do. Take Arme as hostage. She was the most vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Arme's P.O.V.<p>

I was amazed by what Lass was doing. He nearly committed suicide and now bought along some friend. Then they saw something about a code Hoss. That seemed disturbing to me, so I just kept my battle position next to Lire.

And then it all happened so fast. Lass just, I don't know what, but he just disappeared by using his skill that makes him invisible. So did his dark haired friend. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then something grabbed by arm. I suspected it was Lass. Then the force seemed to have pulled me away from Lire quickly and jumped with me air. My suspicions were correct. Lass and his friend were kidnapping me! I tried to let go and use a spell, but they kept my War Staff far away from me, leaving me helpless. I could hear the screams of peril from Elesis and Lire. They were shouting my name and the entire Chase began to run after us. But Lass and his friend were too fast. Then we finally stopped behind a tree.

"Lass! What are you-" I couldn't say anything else. Lass began to hit my pressure point, causing me to close my eyes. Tears nearly fell out of my eyes. Why Lass?...

* * *

><p>Lass's P.O.V. [Several Hours Later]<p>

I was currently sharpening my Kunais and my Nadochi along with Dagian. I was greeted by Dagian's group with open arms. I met the members. First was Arieyan. She had dark hair like Dagian, and seemed to have a liking for Dagian. She was currently a Dark Assassin and hasn't achieved her 4th job yet. Despite that her skills are good enough for survival and self defense. Then there was Pheo. He had white hair, like me, and also hasn't achieved his 4th job yet. Finally was Tera. He was very silent, yet after meeting me he sensed that I was a silent person too, so we had some kind of conversation. Tera had achieved his 4th job before we ever did, yet he admits that he was in a deadly coma for years, causing him to be a bit rusty in his assassin skills.

Even though I was happy to be with my own kind, all that was in my mind was Arme. I couldn't believe what I did. I kidnapped Arme. I took her as hostage. Dagian seemed to have sensed my thoughts. "Who is she? A special friend of yours?" he questioned curiously. I stayed silent but then replied, "She-she liked me, no, LOVED me...And I did too, but I broke our relationship...". Dagian just stared into my eyes. "Lass. I know that look in your eyes. It's guilt. You feel guilty, don't you?" he said. I nodded, then chuckled. He always knew how I felt. Now that's a sign of a true friend.

"Lass? Arme has regained consciousness.." Arieyan said, interrupting. I headed toward the tent where Arme was. As I entered, I saw the look of fear in her face. She...was scared of me?

"Arme...Look, I didn't want to-" I was interrupted by Arme. "Lass. Why did you do this to me? I made a mistake! We both did! I-I-I love you! I always have, but this...this is just going to far with hate..." she exclaimed, letting a piece of my heart break off like a glacier. I stepped up towards the mage and placed my hand on her hand. "Arme. I love you and always will. If you want...I can let you go back to the Chase..." I stated with true words. She looked into me with surprise. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, she hugged me. She continued to hug me tightly, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Oh Lass! You love me so much! I promise I'll never break our bond! I..I have decided to join your side and be the healer of this guild!" she exclaimed, leaving me more surprised. Then I realized that she had actually forgiven me, and now continues to love me, so I let her cuddle into my chest.

Arme's statement must have been loud, because the entire group came with grins on their faces. They were glad about the idea of Arme joining the team. "Now the first thing I am going to do is heal every one of your scars, bruises, and pains!" she exclaimed. I grinned, and so did she as she hugged me again tightly. Then I handed her her War Staff and she lifted my arm to heal it.


	7. I Love You

**I've decided to make this next Chapter a bit focused on Lass and Arme Romance...**

**Lass: Well you were too much of a love hater to let the love continue in the entire chapter..you changed the setting to the Chase Castle in the end...**

**Me: Stop giving spoilers!**

**Arme: Why shouldn't we? You end our love, then re-patch it, then twist in your own evil way?**

**Me: For god's sake, stop already...**

**Arme: You hate love because you think you will never experience true love...**

**Dagian: And because you never had a girlfriend...O.o**

**Me: Where'd you come from!**

**Everyone disappears into the mist...**

It was a dim evening as everyone did their own thing. Dagian was keeping scout around the entire camp headquarters. Tera was doing some training by leaping constantly from tree to tree to maintain his speed. Arieyan was cooking dinner, which was supposed to be chicken roasted along with mashed potatoes and a dessert of Arme's cherry pie.

Arme entered Lass's tent, and began to blush madly. She saw Lass, bare chested, shirtless, anything you could call it. Lass was taken by surprise. "Haven't you heard of knocking?..." Lass said, raising his eyebrows. Arme, who felt a bit embarrassed, walked out of the room saying, "Well, I guess now is not a good time...". But then the assassin held her arm.

**Warning Adult Theme Coming Up! PLEASE TAKE CAUTION WHILE READING THIS!**

"Now is a perfect time..." Lass muttered with a devilish smile on his face. He pulled the mage closer to him, which took her by surprise. "Lass? Are we...should we?" Arme was interrupted by a kiss from her lover. The two let their feelings go through it. Arme put her arms around Lass's neck as Lass placed his arms on her waist. The two then split apart for air.

Arme could feel herself being pushed onto the mattress. She at first didn't know if Lass wanted to do this, but she herself wanted it. "Lass...do you want to? Because I definitely do..." she stated. The assassin nodded and smirked. Then they locked themselves into another kiss for a starter. Then they began to strip each other of their clothes. Lass slowly undid Arme's bra. Then he began to suck on her breasts in circular motion. Arme began to moan softly. Lass slowly planted kisses on her neck. Arme began to feel the assassin's chest. Then she smirked. It was her turn.

She slowly slid down Lass's pants as Lass did the same to her. Soon they were naked with each other. Arme slowly licked Lass's member. She had a hard feeling, but continued to let all of it go down her throat. Then the two switched positions with Lass on top of Arme.

"Arme...are you sure you want to do this?..." Lass asked worriedly. Arme smiled and kissed his cheek. "I've been waiting for our first time..." she stated. Lass nodded, preparing for what they were going to do next. He slowly lowered his member into Arme's vagina. At first Arme felt a burst of pain from her lower side, but she avoided it along with the tears which came along.

"Don't worry my love...this will all end in a moment..." Lass said reassuringly. Arme then took it as the truth since as Lass continued to fuck her deeper she felt pleasure. She couldn't help but let out a few moans from time to time. Then the assassin kept on hitting the spot where Arme felt the most pleasure. Finally, their conclusions were confirmed, they were going to start cumming. They soon had an orgasm, but it represented their love for each other.

**Adult Theme OVER!**

Then the two rapidly put on their clothes and cleaned up the "mess" that was left behind from their little incident. Then they began to embrace each other again to have another kiss.

_Setting Change: Grand Chase Castle._

Elesis was busy sharpening her weapon. She was angry. Angry out of her mind. How could Lass do something like kidnap Arme? It all frustrated her so much that not even chasing Ronan and trying to slash him to death didn't cure it. The entire team was also frustrated, all sitting around the dinner table trying to do something that would distract them. The Knight Master was most furious. She and Sieghart were currently chatting about something.

Then Sieghart finally stood up, breaking the focus in the room. At first he was silent and looked as if he was unsure about saying it, but he did. "The Knight Master and I have had a talk and we've decided to...put Lass as one of the kingdom's Most Wanted and make a huge search for Lass and his friends along with Arme." he stated, shocking everyone.


	8. Surprises and Shocks

_Setting Change: Dagian's Camp Headquarters_

Lass was at the training cave with Dagian. They were currently having a duel, letting only glints of dark and silver show. Their blades collided with much force. "I see you've grown better Lass..." Dagian remarked as he continued to try to use a move on Lass. Lass was a bit more cunning than he was before, so he kept that remark out of his head to avoid any distractions.

Then Arme's voice cried out to them. "Breakfast's ready!" she exclaimed, causing Lass to stop fighting and immediately face towards the camp. Dagian took this as a good moment, so he put his foot around Lass's foot to make him fall and posed his blade near his heart. "But you're a bit rusty." he concluded, much to Lass's disappointment. The two finally headed off to camp for breakfast. There they found an entire table filled with roast beef, chicken, mashed potatoes, and all topped off with a cake. Tera was already waiting there, constantly sheathing and unsheathing his blade.

But for Lass, something was missing, the cheerful face of Arme. Arme and Arieyan were setting the plates. They all finally sat and proceeded to eat. After finishing a bit of his toast, Lass couldn't take it anymore. He knew something was wrong with Arme.

"Excuse me, can Arme and I speak somewhere in private?" Lass finally said, getting out of his chair. Arme was taken by surprise, but she nodded and walked with Lass to his tent.

"Well what is it Lass?" Arme asked, curious about what Lass was going to say. "Arme...I've noticed that you look a bit glum today...anything bothering you?" Lass finally questioned. Arme was silent. She sat on the mattress and stared down at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to say it, but she had to be brave. Be brave and hope that Lass would accept it.

"Lass...I'm pregnant.." she finally said, shocking Lass. She let tears flow down her face. "Arme...don't cry..We...we can keep this child...because I-" Lass stopped. First he took out the small velvet box he kept in his pocket for months. Arme stopped crying at the sight of it. Then Lass quickly knelt down and held Arme's hand. "Arme..will..you marry me?" he finally said. Arme took it as a shock, but it was the best moment of her life.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, hugging Lass. The two laughed, but then saw Dagian, Arieyan, and Tera all staring at them. They were shocked yet happy with the great news.

Then Dagian spoke up. "Uh..before you guys marry and all, do you mind heading to the market? We need some supplies." he said. Lass and Arme looked at each other and laughed. They rapidly finished their breakfast and headed over to the nearby market.

_Setting Change: Some Village near the Chase Castle_

The entire team of Grand Chase, excluding Lass and Arme or course, as on a hunt. This hunt included spending many hours without food, unless there was a vendor nearby that had delicious food. That frustrated Elesis, but she was actually avoiding knowing that she was looking for Arme.

The team was currently searching in a village near the castle. The marketplace was completely crowded with petty little villagers who were shopping at many vendors and bargaining for low prices. Lire, Amy, and Elesis, were paired up with each other in a group to scout part of the area.

Elesis was actually keeping a vigilant eye around the area while Amy and Lire were being childish, a bit. Elesis was extremely annoyed. "Will you shut up for once?" she exclaimed to the dancer and archer, who took it as a surprise. "We have to try to stay hidden to keep our enemies from expecting us! That's getting really hard with your childish fight causing many people to look at us!" she exclaimed, surprising Amy and Lire even more.

"Well it's not my fault! Miss pumpkin head here is making every boy here drool at the sight of her!" Lire exclaimed, giving Amy a mean look. Amy's face looked extremely annoyed. "How dare you call me pumpkin head? Look at you! Oh look I'm Lire and I used a love arrow to get my boyfriend, Ryan!" she snapped, imitating Lire.

As Lire and Amy were bickering, Ryan, Jin, and Ronan were searching in the other side of the market, keeping a lookout for Lass, Dagian, or Arme. "So what do you think happened to Arme by now?" Ryan asked curiously. Ronan was silent, but Jin decided to try to answer the druid. "I don't have much of a clue..but Lass is not cruel. To him, Arme is the only person who can make him bright.." the fighter concluded.

Ryan nodded. "I've also thought about that too..." he said. Ronan glared at the two. "What are you thinking? Lass is an assassin. A killer! He may have just killed Arme by now!" he exclaimed, imitating his head getting chopped off with his sword. Ryan and Jin were taken away by Ronan's statement. Usually Ronan was the guy who wanted peace to everything, but this time he seemed to want war!

"Ronan...what..do you mean?" Jin questioned, disagreeing with blue-haired knight's opinion. Ronan gave no reply. His gaze was set on something far away. "Ronan? What are you loo-" Ryan stopped and stared at the same place Ronan was staring. Soon they all were staring at one thing.

A certain **purple-haired magician and a white haired ****assassin** were shopping at one of the vendors.

**So how'd you like it? I haven't been updating in a long time. I'm extremely sorry to all my peeps!**


	9. Author's Note

**Dear all the users who have read my stories,**

**I'm very sorry but I'm really booked with stories that I have to continue/finish. I'm thinking of wrapping up my stoy "Dagian is Back" soon. I'm planning to add one more chapter by today and finish off the entire story by the first week of January, 2012. After that I'll be working hard on "Apart, Forever?" and will finish it by February. I'll probably also add a few short stories and finish all of my other unfinished stories. Thank you guys! Thanks to your comments I've been writing more stories!**

**Sincerely,**

**NINJANEXofFICTION**


	10. Uh Oh

**Hey guyz! Sorry for being soooooooooooo late. Please mind my absence! This is kind short and I know! I think I'll make a part 2 of this chapter or remake it..**

I couldn't believe my luck! Just a few days ago Arme and I had our first time. Now I just proposed to her and she accepted! Then better news came, Arme was pregnant! It all came like a lucky arrow. I couldn't stop thinking about our future together. Arme and I would be so happy together, and I'll never hurt her. Never ever in my entire life.

Anyways, Arme and I are in the local market, shopping for some groceries. The entire place is so crowded that I can't believe it. All I here are the cries of merchants from vendors saying that they have the cheapest prices for different items. The local village people are rushing through the crowd like a wild pack of wolves fighting for a kill. Of course that kill was the cheapest prices. Arme was right next to me, looking through a merchant's items for something interesting.

"Nah. They don't have anything here Lass. Let's move on." Arme said, moving on to the next vendor. I followed her. One thing caught my eye. The first thing was amazing. A potions master seemed to be selling an rugged, old book. "Maybe that will be interesting to Arme..." I muttered.

"Arme, I'll be right back. Wait over here." I said, making sure that my fiance was okay with that. "Okay~" Arme replied in a cheerful voice. I took a step forward towards the potion master's vendor until three dashing figures caught my eye.

The first one had neatly combed, blue hair that had a small ponytail on the back. His armor was also blue and had a few runes on it. He also carried what seemed to be a powerful sword that was probably amplified with the power of magic. Of course, it was Ronan. The second had orange hair that blew along with the wind. His armor was green and had a few hints of orange color. He also carried two orange and green pikes. That was obviously Ryan. The last figure I didn't even need to see because I already knew who it was, Jin.

The three obviously sighted me and Arme. This is bad...very bad..

* * *

><p><em>Arme's P.O.V.<em>

I can't believe it! Just a few days ago Lass and I had our first time. Now I confessed to him that the moment led to my pregnancy. At first I was going to burst into tears, thinking that I ruined Lass's life and my own life, but then he just proposed to me! I just can't stop thinking about our future together! We'll be so happy together. I know he'll never hurt me and I'll never hurt him. Never in my entire life.

Anyways, the two of us were shopping for some groceries. The entire place is so crowded that I can't believe it. Merchants are crying out prices of their items. The local village people are running around like a flock of birds disorganized by a gun shot! I was looking through a merchant's items for something interesting. Unfortunately, there was nothing that satisfied my taste.

"Nah. They don't have anything here Lass. Let's move on." I said, moving to the next vendor. Lass followed me, as he would do all the time. I must be so lucky to have a fiance like him! I was about to say something when Lass interrupted me. "Arme, I'll be right back. Wait over here." Lass said. I nodded and continued to my scavenger hunt. Then I turned my head a bit to see what Lass was doing. He was staring at something. At first I tried to find out what it was until my eye caught three dashing figures running past the local village people.

The first one had neatly combed, blue hair that had a small ponytail on the back. His armor was also blue and had a few runes on it. He also carried what seemed to be a powerful sword that was probably amplified with the power of magic. Of course, it was Ronan. The second had orange hair that blew along with the wind. His armor was green and had a few hints of orange color. He also carried two orange and green pikes. That was obviously Ryan. The last figure I didn't even need to see because I already knew who it was, Jin.

The three obviously sighted me and Lass. This is bad..very bad...


	11. Uh Oh Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm continuing the story now and the events that will take place may surprise some of you. Enjoy!**

_Back at Dagian's Camp Headquarters_

The entire camp was fairly peaceful thanks to the great news. Arieyan was in the small kitchen, rapidly making a small cake. Sweat rolled down her face as she was mixing the batter in a wooden bowl on top of the table. Tera was hanging out somewhere, probably training, and Dagian slowly entered the kitchen.

Dagian was shocked at the sight of Arieyan. He took another step towards her and she didn't notice. "She's working really hard on cooking...I wonder why.." He thought, placing his hand on her shoulder. Arieyan immediately turned around, her jet black hair swirling with her. Some of her hair hit Dagian's face. "Oh! Dagian! Sorry.." she exclaimed, resuming back to her cooking. Dagian took a chance and asked, "What are you making?".

He received no response for a few minutes since Arieyan ran over to the small cabinet to get some more ingredients. "A cake." she bluntly replied. Dagian chuckled a bit. Arieyan found that a bit annoying and frowned. "Why are you laughing?" she questioned with a hint of rage in her voice. Dagian chuckled even more. "Nothing..nothing..." he replied, which obviously got Arieyan annoyed even more. "It's not funny!" she finally exclaimed, pointing her wooden spoon at Dagian's chest. Dagian finally stopped, knowing that Arieyan was very sensitive and her yelling at situations like this equaled...a bit of rage and sorrow.

Arieyan immediately threw the spoon out the open entrance to the kitchen, dashing to her tent. Dagian immediately panicked. "No, wait! Arieyan! Arieyan, listen to me!" he exclaimed, running after her. By the time, he entered Arieyan's tent, he saw a heartbroken [or what appeared to be] Arieyan. He immediately ran to her side, stroking her long, jet black hair. Arieyan tried repelling Dagian away by pushing him, but it was no use.

"Arieyan..look, I'm sorry for what I said before and I'm sorry for laughing..." Dagian finally admitted. Arieyan finally stared at him. Her sapphire eyes stared into his dark-blue eyes. Then she finally opened up to him.

"No Dagian..nothing is your fault. It's just that I-I-I.." Arieyan couldn't finish her sentence. Dagian raised his eyebrows, urging her to go on. She faced away from the black haired assassin, unsure of what to say. "Have I said too much?..." she thought, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Arieyan took a deep breath and- "Dagian! We have to run now! It's some of the people from that group that is against us and Lass! What was it called?...The Grand Chase!" a familiar voice exclaimed, interrupting the conversation. The voice belonged to none other than Tera, who dashed right into the tent.

Dagian immediately grabbed for his weapon while Arieyan did the same. "What? How!" Dagian exclaimed, demanding answers. He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about the team, and especially Lass and Arme. Tera took a breath. "I don't know. They've been patrolling tons of villages and today they were patrolling the nearby village! Some were sent out in the areas near our camp and the others are at the marketplace!" he replied, getting ready to evacuate the camp.

"Oh no...We're going to have to evacuate the camp..but we have to get Lass and Arme too.." Dagian muttered. He gripped his dark Nodachi, signalling everyone to do so with their weapons. In a heartbeat, they dashed out of the tent.

* * *

><p><em>Nearby Dagian's Camp Headquarters<em>

"Dio! Zero! Ley! How long do we have to follow you guys? I thought you said that this presence you sense was close!" A whiny immortal exclaimed. That immortal was none other than Sieghart, who was dragging his Soluna across the ground, making a long trail along the hard mixture of dirt and minerals. With him were his comrades, Zero, Dio, Ley, and Mari. Mari stayed emotionless, walking with no expression, but having some concern for Sieghart's laziness.

Dio, Zero, and Ley were leadiing the group. That was because they were demons and they "sensed" some presence ahead. "We said that we sensed a presence ahead, not that I sensed a presence that was close.." Dio replied, trying to find some way to make Sieghart shut up. At that exact moment he suddenly stopped walking. Ley and Zero did too.

"You feel that?" Dio muttered. Zero nodded. "There's someone..maybe or than one person..." Ley replied, concentrating a bit more. Sieghart immediately went into his battle stance, ready for any action that came ahead. Mari did the same. "And the aura..it..seems more like Lass's aura.." Dio said. Sieghart immediately got pumped up and ready to destroy with his Soluna.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he exclaimed, dashing forward. Dio groaned. "I hate to say it, but I agree with the Highlander.." he said, immediately following Sieghart's path with his scythe. Ley, Zero, and Mari followed along too, getting ready to fight.

_About 15 minutes later..._

"Damn it!" Sieghart exclaimed, driving his Soluna into the ground with rage. He was right in front of Dagian's Camp Headquarters. The others were behind him, surprised to see the remains of the camp. "We were too late! Now what do we do?" he exclaimed. Fortunately, this was one of these moments where Dio would show off his cleverness, so he spoke up. "We can search the camp for any clues that can be helpful to us.." the Asmodian Devil said. The others nodded and began to search.

Dio began searching in Tera's room, Ley searched in Arieyan's room, Sieghart searched Lass's room, and Mari searched in Arme's room.

At Arme's room, Mari was most intrigued by what she found. She found a specific purple and pink dress that had a few white stains. The second Mari smelled it her eyes widened with shock. The smell meant that...Arme probably had a moment with Lass... "How do I tell this to the others?.." she wondered. In the end she decided to avoid it for now and keep on searching.

At Lass's room, Sieghart didn't find much. He kept on searching through Lass's stuff, inspecting every item. He soon approached a frame that had a photo of Lass and Arme together. Arme was wearing a beautiful purple dress and her hair was up in a ponytail. Lass was wearing a suit with a blue tie. His hair was combed neatly. The two seemed to be at the highest balcony of the entire Chase castle. Behind them was a sky full of beautiful fireworks. Sieghart immediately recognized the picture. It was taken last year during New Year's Eve... Arme and Lass became a couple about a week before it...

After a while, they all came out of the rooms in disappointment. Their faces said it all. Nothing was found at all... Despite that Ley did have a sneer on her face. "Ley...what are you hiding?" Dio said sternly. Ley smiled a bit and showed it. In her hands was a small diary. The cover had drawings on it and other stuff. Dio was about to take it from her hands when Ley pulled it away. "This one is gonna be a keeper for me.." she said. The others sighed...

**So how'd you like it? The entire idea of this was going to be different. It was going to be a part where nothing happens to Dagian, Arieyan, and Tera while Lass forces Arme to rush to the camp, taking on Jin, Ronan, and Ryan all on his own. Then Lass was supposed to escape with some wounds which Arme would heal and all that stuff. **


	12. Thanks to All

**__Hello everyone. This is NINJANEXofFICTION here. I have discovered that my cousin has posted some note on my stories. Thanks for trying to make me feel better, because it has worked. My good friends Royalty Daniel, Fata Moon, and Heartgold were enough to get me back on track. I'm back into FanFiction and I won't quit college. I'm also going to be removing the notes I left on my stories. Thanks again and happy writing to all of you!**


End file.
